The Truth
by Mya Dawning
Summary: Cassie's P.O.V. What happened to the Animorphs after book #54? What would happen if Cassie was the only survivor, until she learned "The Truth"? Reviews are TOTALLY welcome! :)
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMORPHS. THEY WERE FIGMENTS OF K.A. APPLEGATE'S IMAGINATION BEFORE MINE. I AM JUST A PSYCHOTIC FAN WHO CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT THE SERIES HAS ENDED. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! (  
  
Hi. My name is Cassie. Yes, I was one of the Animorphs. I'm sure you all know me by now. If you don't, just watch the Academy Awards. There are tons of movies, television shows, and songs dedicated to us. I'm sure Marco would have been proud. In fact, the latest movie won seven academy awards. The name of the movie was "Morphs". Tobias would have complained it was a weak title. It won for best film, best director (Steven Spielberg), best special effects (Lucas Arts), best soundtrack (Thanks to John Williams), best male leading actor (the guy who played Jake), and best leading actress (the girl who played Rachel). I've observed that most historical movies (that are true) usually win, so perhaps that is why it won. I don't know much about the film, because I refused to see it. I did visit the set, but I wouldn't come when they were filming. It would bring back too many memories.  
  
It's been three years since the end of the war, and it's been two years since I found out I was the only surviving member of the Animorphs. No, they weren't all killed in battle. Well, that's not exactly true. Rachel, my best friend, had been killed during the war. The other members, Jake, Ax, Marco, and Tobias, had been killed by Crayak, an evil alien who pretty much can be blamed for the war with the Yeerks.  
  
A year ago I had received a letter in the mail from the Animorphs' leader, Jake. He probably had the letter on a timer at the post officer to be sent unless he requested it not to be. I still kept it in the envelope underneath my pillow.  
  
  
  
Dear Cassie,  
  
I'm sorry things worked out the way they did. I have and always will love you. If you received this, then I'm guessing I'm gone. I hope you and Ronnie are forever happy and that he loves you as much as I always have.  
  
Good-bye.  
  
Jake Berenson  
  
  
  
I secretly read the note every single night, right before I drift off to sleep. Ronnie and I weren't in a serious relationship, and he never asked me to marry him.  
  
I had always loved Jake, though I may never had admitted it. My heart broke when he said good-bye to me in person before he went on a mission to rescue Ax. Perhaps my broken heart had caused me to never want a closer relationship with Ronnie . . . yet. He honored that fact, but I know he wishes deep down inside it was different.  
  
This week had been hard for me. Ronnie and I had attended a meeting of Congress on Monday. He had been elected to Congress as a representative from California. I could have been elected easily, and I was only 21 ((A/N: K.A. Applegate claims that Cassie was 19 in the last book. This story takes place two years later, making her 21.))! However, I decided to keep my job in the President's sub-Cabinet. The President then asked if I would join her for dinner the up-coming Wednesday. It was "Animorphs Day", a day marking the anniversary of the end of the "Yeerk Wars." To her surprise, I declined. I needed to spend it with the families of the Animorphs, including my family, even though it was still rough for me. She understood, and Ronnie understood, deciding to stay in Washington, D.C.  
  
I drove all the way up to New Jersey ((A/N: It was said in a mock-newspaper article on the official Animorphs website: www.Animorphs.com that the Animorphs' school district was locating in New Jersey. I'm not making it up)) to the Rehabilitation Clinic. My parents, being the animal people they were, still couldn't believe the secret life I had lived for so long, not to mention the fact that I had killed, but they were able to get over it and be proud of me. It had been tough at first, however.  
  
By the time I arrived, all the families had been in the house. It was a hard day for all of them. We avoided any conversation about the Yeerk Wars and just spoke on daily happenings and current world events.  
  
As I turned to leave early, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun to face Mrs.Berenson. She smiled, sadly.  
  
"Hello Cassie," she said, softly. "You get more beautiful every year."  
  
"Thank you," I practically whispered, fighting away my tears. Jake had his mother's eyes, and whenever I saw her, I saw him.  
  
"He loved you, Cassie. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
All I could do was nod.  
  
"Here," she said, taking out a gold box. "He would have wanted you to have it."  
  
My heart tightened as I opened the box. Inside was a glowing medallion with an insignia on it. I guessed it was Andalite.  
  
"It's a medallion. Jake said he had gotten it from the Andalites, mainly Ax, for his service."  
  
"It's beautiful," I gasped. "I'll wear it always."  
  
"He would have wanted that."  
  
I hugged her, starting to cry. All my emotions for Jake and my friends just finally burst my heart open, and I cried for them. His mother, in turn, started to weep.  
  
We cried and hugged for a few minutes until my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I sniffled.  
  
"Is this Cassie?" asked Ronnie's sister, Karen.  
  
"Yes. What's up Karen?"  
  
Karen started crying.  
  
"Karen, what's wrong?"  
  
"Cassie, did you hear? Did you see the news?"  
  
"No I didn't. Let me turn it on."  
  
"It's terrible, Cassie!"  
  
"Karen, tell me!"  
  
I turned on the news. Karen repeated the headlines.  
  
"Cassie, Ronnie's dead." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name wasn't K.A. Applegate, so all the characters still belong to her. ;)

"Senator Ronnie Chambers is dead. He was in a motorcycle accident early this morning . . . "

            I dropped my cell phone, dropped to my knees, and broke down. Of all happenings (and all days)! Now the second man I loved was dead. 

            I later found out Ronnie was coming to surprise me. He had been to my parent's house before, and he knew it would be hard for me. If only I had invited him in the first place . . . 

            I decided I would go to Washington D.C. the next day. His family lived on the border of Virginia and Washington D.C. I was too emotionally disturbed to travel.

            Not being able to sleep, I went outside and gazed at the stars.

            "Are you out there Jake?" I asked no one. "Are you watching me?" When no one answered, I continued. "Do you know how much I miss you?! I loved you! Did you know that?! On the last mission, did you know that?"

            I closed my eyes and remembered Jake as I last saw him before he morphed back to his falcon morph. He was so handsome . . . 

            "No!" I thought. "Think of Ronnie! Jake's been dead for a year. Actually, now both are, but you must mourn Ronnie now. You owe it to him!"

            I started to walk into the house. It was long past anyone's bed time. The Animorphs' families had left hours ago, and my parents had long gone to sleep. It seemed, as usual, that I was the only one up.

            "On the contrary," argued a familiar voice, "the other half of your planet is up and about."

            I spun around. Behind me was a glowing figure.

            "The Ellimist!" I cried. My surprise soon melted into anger. He was the cause of all my problems, anyway.

            "I know you are angry with me, but you need to come with me now. The end of your old life is at hand."

            I nodded, confused by what he meant.

            The world seemed to disappear, and I soon felt afraid . . . I started to tremble, realizing what was going to happen. 


	3. Chapter Three

            Disclaimer: Characters still belong to K.A. Applegate. Feel free to keep those reviews coming in!!!!!!! 

Crayak looked at me and "smiled". It was so eerie, and I felt chills go up and down my spine. He then turned to the Ellimist. His expression was that of one who is totally pissed.

"I see the whole picture now. It's so simple! Why did I not see it before? Tobias: time shifter son of Elfangor; Aximili: brother of Elfangor; Marco: son of Visser One; Rachel: warrior and sacrifice to end the first war; Cassie: the anomaly; and finally, Jake: the leader, the glue to hold them all together, and the sole one who is brave enough to outwit me and survive. The only human who was part Ellimist and helped shape his future. Oh, it's so clear now . . ." Crayak spit out his last sentence. "So, you win, Ellimist."

The Ellimist surprised me by bowing deep to his opponent and smiling at him. "Wonderful game. Let's try it again in a millennia or so."

Smiling, the glowing figure looked at me as Crayak disappeared and we returned to my backyard.

"Do you understand, Cassie?"

I nodded, letting the information sink in, but I knew something was wrong. Then, it dawned on me.

"Jake," I said. "Crayak said he survived."

The Ellimist smile brightened. "My dear, nothing gets past you. Yes, Jake did survive, however, just barely."

"Crayak also said he was part Ellimist."

"Yes, that is true. His grandfather had been an Ellimist. He had had his powers taken away as a sacrifice to become a mortal. When he had first come to earth, investigating his 'pawns', as Rachel would say, he fell in love. As an Ellimist you live for so long, and many get lonely. After all, he and I were pretty much the last of our species. I eventually took over the game he was supposed to play." 

"Is Jake alive?"

"Yes. Actually, he is on the Kelbrid planet. He doesn't remember anything. They are actually a peaceful race. They allow outsiders as long as they, too, are peaceful. In Jake's case they needed to wipe out his memory to fit in with their society. They wanted to save him since they had never seen of or known of a human before."

"But they were allies with the Yeerks!"

"True, but they were taken as hosts. They'd never fight. Then, most of the Yeerks left to help their brother in the war against Earth. A few remained. They were later destroyed."

I nodded. "How do I find him?"

The Ellimist looked at me. "You've had the key all along. Jake gave it to you."

            With a wink, the great being was gone, and I was left clueless. 


	4. Chapter Four

            A/N: Thanks for all the GREAT feedback I've been getting. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My grandmother passed away, and today was her funeral. Also, the site has been down for me, and I was just able to get on. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to give me input and advice!

            I found myself in the Washington D.C. hospital the next day, although it did take quite a while to drive there. Luckily, his family had already identified the body. If I had been there and was needed to help, it would have reminded me of Rachel. I had had to help her mother identify her body when they found her body in Z Space. ((A/N: Yes, that was disclosed in book 54)).

            Karen explained what happened. "Supposedly he was traveling north from our house. He had visited our parents to say "hi" and told them he wanted to surprise you, and then he'd return. There had been a freak storm last night, which caused a tree to fall in his path after it had been struck by lightening. Ronnie wasn't speeding, but he wasn't going slow, either. He hit the tree head on, not able to move out of harm's way quick enough. He was instantly killed by the collision, so at least he felt no pain."

            I nodded. "I'm so sorry."

            I know, it was lame, but I didn't know what else to say. She knew I was very grief stricken, so she left me alone in the hallway. The Chambers family were already making funeral arrangements. I checked in a nearby hotel. As I was getting ready for bed, there was a knock at my bedroom door. I opened it.

            "Hello Cassie," said a Hork-Bajir. Behind her stood another of her species. 

           I smiled warmly. "Hello Toby. Please, come in. How are you?" I asked, as the two walked in, and I closed the door.

            "I am good. I am sorry."

            "About Ronnie? Thank you."

            "He was my friend and friend of my people."

            "Yes, he did help the Hork-Bajir greatly. He was a great man."

            "Cassie, the Chee need you."

            I looked at her, stunned. She changed the subject so quickly. Also, for her to mention the Chee was unexpected.

            "How do you know?"

            All of a sudden, the Hork-Bajir next to her shifted. In his place now stood a young man about my age.   

            "Hello Erek," I said, almost grimly. I wasn't entirely mad at him or the Chee race, but they hadn't been on good terms with the Animorphs the day we defeated the Yeerks. I hadn't seen him or them since.

            "Hello Cassie. Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened in the past, but we need you now."

            "Why? What's wrong?"

            "You know about the Kelbrid."

            "Yes, I know."

            "But you know the truth about us and them. Our races have been friends for billions of years. Now, one of them come for help. An alien race is attacking them, and they need you to help them."

            "Me? But how?! I'm only one person. Get the government to help!"

            "The government wouldn't do anything. They believe the Kelbrid are the reason why most of the Animorphs are dead. They'd trust one person and a bunch of androids? No. You have a very important job. You _must help Jake remember. He can get the Andalites to help! They promised they'd help him if he asked."_

            "I can't. I can't leave Ronnie's family now . . . "

            "I'll pose as you. Your transport is waiting . . . "

            "Transport?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toby nod. I could read her eyes. She wanted me to come. Perhaps all the non-violent alien races had joined together in an alliance years ago, and now was their hour of need. How could I turn them down?

            "All right. I'll do it."

            I morphed a Hork-Bajir, a morph I hadn't used in years. I followed Toby out of my room and into a car parked out front. The driver was Erek's father, another Chee. I demorphed once I was in the tinted car.      

            "Hello Cassie. There's a ship waiting for you at the Alien Embassy at the capitol. Inside it is a Hork-Bajir and Chee escort. We are all friends, as you might have guessed. We have some of your belongings we feel you'd find necessary for the trip. It'll take three weeks for you to reach your destiny. You'll be briefed about the race and their planet onboard. Thank you for your help."

            The car stopped as the spaceship I'd call home for the next few weeks rolled into view. It, ironically, was called _The Friendship. (A/N: Sorry. I know it's corny!)_

            "Thank you!" I said, boarding the ship.

            "No, thank you!" cried the Chee. 

            I walked onboard the ship. I saw a Chee (in its natural form) and a Hork-Bajir: my two escorts. Then, I noticed the fourth passenger.

            Hello Cassie, said the Andalite.

            "Um . . . hello," I replied.

            My name is Menderash. I had been First Officer to Prince Aximilli the day he was captured. I had sent Jake and his comrades into space. I have just located Jake on the moon of the Andalite world, in Kelbrid space. I will be the pilot of this ship for the duration of the journey. We need you to help bring Jake back and to help us save the Kelbrid. That is all for the time being. Now, if you would be so kind, please start the ship.

            I swallowed. "Uh . . . start the ship?"

            Yes. After all, you _do have the key . . . _

            Using one of his weak fingers, Menderash pointed to my necklace. 

            I could hear the Ellimist in my mind. _You have the key . . . _

_            And thus started our journey._


End file.
